Same Difference
by The Great Dizzle
Summary: Rei cheats on Mariah. Kai is there to pick up the pieces. R&R please!


**Same Difference**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of its characters.**

**Kai pulled up into the school parking lot in his candy-red Coup de Vile. He found his parking spot and got out of his car. The sun beamed down on him. The radio said it was about 72 degrees out. He brushed himself off as he walked towards the school. He wore a plain black tee shirt, baggy blue South Pole denim jeans cuffed at the ends, and black Air forces with white checks. He saw Max and Tyson in the crowd of kids going into Kalong High.**

**Max, Tyson, and Kai walked down towards their lockers in the crowded hallways.**

**Kai sat in his desk tapping his pencil. He hated Ms. Terri's class. She taught Advance Literature and was always on his back.**

"**Could you answer the question for us Mr. Hiwatari?" Kai raised his head and looked at Ms. Terri with those demonic crimson eyes of his.**

"**Poison!" He heard from across the room. It was Mariah. She smiled him slightly.**

"**That is correct Ms. Chan. Maybe next time, Kai can answer the question for himself." Ms. Terri said keeping her eyes on Kai. Ms. Terri was about 50 and a very plump woman. Kai would usually make fat jokes behind her back and would usually get sent to the principal. This time something distracted him from saying anything. He kept his eyes on Mariah who was paying close attention to the lesson. She and Rei had been going together for about 3 months now. They never really talked that much to each other and when they did, they usually argued. It something about her today that made Kai feel something. She wore tight pink jeans and a pink t-shirt that said 'Cutie" on the front. She wore her long pink hair down and had pink wristband on. His thoughts were interrupted by the bell. He grabbed his bag and walked quickly out the door so Ms. Terri wouldn't notice him.**

**As Kai walked down the hallway he felt someone tap him on the shoulder: His older brother, Tala.**

"**Why didn't you wake me up this morning?" Tala said sounding a bit pissed.**

"**I knew I forgot to do something this morning." Kai answered sarcastically. Tala walked off slapping his little brother in the head. Kai then noticed Rei leaned up on Mariah at her locker. He didn't know why, but for some reason, it bothered him to see that. As he continued to walk he saw Tyson signal him over to his locker.**

"**What?" Kai said pushing Tyson away from his locker.**

"**Max, Rei, and I are going to the mall. Were about to go see that new horror flick. You know, the one where the guy kills the girl and then the girl's twin comes back and tries to kill the guy. You wanna come?" Kai shook his head. "Aw, c'mon Kai! You and I both know you don't have anything to do today and it's a Friday!" Something was wrong. Tyson never wanted Kai to go anywhere with him this bad. Kai closed his locker.**

"**Ok Tyson. Why don't you tell me the real reason you want me to come." Tyson looked around as if the answer were written somewhere.**

"**Okay! The real reason I want you to come is cause Rei doesn't have enough room in his car for me and I really need a ride. Pleeeeeeease?" Kai thought about it. If Rei was going then it was likely that Mariah was going too.**

"**Be ready at 4:30. I mean it." Kai said shaking hands with Tyson who couldn't stop grinning.**

"**I knew you would pull through buddy!"**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Rei, Tyson, Enrique, Kai, Max, Mariah, and Salima walked towards the food court of the mall. Rei and Enrique went to go find a table for them while the others stood in the 'Italy's Finest' line. Kai felt something cover his eyes. "Guess who?" He heard. He knew it was Mariah. He grabbed her hands gently and removed them from his face. She walked in front of him to see that he had the same 'I'm angry at everything' look. "What's wrong Kai-poo?" She said as she grabbed his cheek and made baby noises. He began to blush and surprisingly smile a bit. She let go and gazed into his eyes. She leaned over into his ear. "You know, I think you're really sexy." With that she grabbed her and Rei's pizza and walked off to the table. Kai was beet red. He tried calming down and act like nothing had happened.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**After eating, the group had split up into two. Max and Tyson really wanted to go into EB so Enrique and Kai sat outside on a bench. Enrique was in his 'check me out ladies' mode. He was laid back on the bench with his arms spread and his eyes slightly closed. He wore baggy khaki's with a plain blue shirt. Kai didn't know why, but Enrique was a fuckin' chick magnet. Everywhere they would go he would pick a girl up and they would hook up for the night. To Kai, that was dirty, but to the others he was a pimp.**

"**So Enrique, what do you think about Mariah?" Kai said trying to sound casual. Enrique was surprised. Kai never talked to him. Especially not about woman.**

"**I think she's hot. I can't wait till she breaks up with Rei. I really want to hit that!" Kai shook his head in disgust.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kai needed to go use the restroom so he told the others he would catch up to them. As he entered the restroom he heard yelling from one of the stalls. It sounded as if someone was having sex. He quietly walked over to the stall next to it and listened to the banging and the loud breathing. 'Sick mother fuckers' Kai thought. "Oh, Fuck me Rei!" He heard. His eyes widened. Now normally he wouldn't be shocked, but it wasn't Mariah's voice he heard, it was Salima's.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**Kai noticed Mariah walking towards him as he came from out the restroom. 'Great' he thought to himself. "Kai, have you seen Rei? He and Salima just disappeared on me.' Kai really didn't want to lie to her.**

"**Come with me." He said signaling Mariah towards the men's bathroom.**

"**I'm not going in there!" Just as Mariah said that, Salima and Rei walked out.**


End file.
